GB2241040 shows a pipe hanger to support a pipe or the like from a drop rod. This pipe hanger comprises a saddle portion and a U-shaped support portion. The saddle portion comprises a base and legs, said legs containing slots and tags at the upper sides of the slots, facing outwardly. The support portion comprises upper ends that can be compressed together and which upper ends, when they are pressed together by a sufficient amount, can be received between the legs of the saddle portion. When moving the upper ends of the support portion towards the base of the saddle portion, the upper ends can snap outwardly and hook in the slots in the support legs. The tags at the upper side of the slot retain the ends of the support portion in the legs. The pipe hanger further has a threaded connector arranged to suspend the pipe hanger.
One of the disadvantages of currently known pipe hangers is the difficulty experienced when the hanger part is connected to the suspension part; especially when considering the fact that the hanger part carries a pipe and that this pipe is typically installed near a ceiling, or at least above head-height. Thus, while installing the pipe hanger, an installer must support the weight of the uninstalled pipe, while simultaneously handling the hanger part of the pipe hanger precisely. First, the installer must pull the ends of the hanger part apart to insert the pipe between these ends, causing internal stresses in the hanger part. Subsequently, the installer must compress the hanger parts again and move the hanger part up, with the pipe arranged inside the hanger part, towards the suspension part. The upper ends of the hanger part must be positioned at the slots in the legs of the suspension part, such that the upper ends ultimately hook into the slots to suspend the pipe hanger (and thus the pipe) from the suspension part. To position the upper ends of the hanger part relative to the slots in the suspension part requires a precise movement, which requires a great amount of coordination when the pipe is installed above head-height and when the weight of the pipe must also be supported. Thus, installation of such a pipe hanger is a relatively complex task.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pipe hanger that is more easily installed.